


The Road to Hell

by exbex



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	The Road to Hell

Kara didn't know it was all for her.

Leoben looked into her eyes and saw the rage and the fear, and he knew she would never see that he was her refuge.

She was breaking, slowly, suffocating behind the walls and the bars. It was necessary. Soon she would be gasping for life, stepping back from the edge.

He knew he had saved her when she plunged the knife into him, the moment she directed all her self-destruction at him instead.


End file.
